Worst Kept Secrets
by Serenade Sailing
Summary: Each of Stiles' pack has their own ringtone on his phone, what exactly can be revealed with a quick call? Including characters that should be dead or have left. Song list at the bottom of the chapter.


**Another short story that I wrote in the early hours of the morn. Clearly I don't own anything to do with Teen Wolf or it would be a lot happier and Stereky.**

 **Due to reviews - yes I do read them, I've updated this story to include the song titles and artists in the bottom author's notes just in case you don't know them or want to give them a listen.**

* * *

 **Worst Kept Secrets**

Once again it was the first pack meeting of the month in the newly rebuild Hale house, after saving the 'guardians' and still praying to who ever was listening in thanks for no one dying or leaving, the pack found themselves spaced out around the living room in various positions.

Peter kept a watchful eye of the court in a single chair by the open fireplace watching majestically as only he could, with the other three 'adults' stood in almost an orbit around him. Derek hovered in the door way to the hallway with his arms crossed, glare in full force. Boyd was sat on the couch with Erica marking her territory from his lap as Cora sprawled across the rest of the sofa. Isaac, Scott and Allison sat bundled like puppies in front of the floor, trying and failing not to look like they were in the relationship everyone was already aware of. Even stiles could see without the extra 'Wolfy' senses. Speaking of the spark of the group, he was lounging across the opposite armchair to Peter with his legs thrown over one arm researching the next threat before it even appears whilst drinking far too sugary a drink from a can that the wolves regularly stuck their noses up much to his amusement. The BH mean girl trio of Jackson, Lydia and Danny were seated together as though in a photo shoot for hollister, waiting patiently and gorgeously but obviously bored.

They were just about to report over their latest victory when the silence was interrupted.

Loudly.

 ** _"...Here we go again_**

 ** _We're sick like animals_**

 ** _We play pretend_**

 ** _You're just_**

 ** _A cannibal_**

 ** _And I'm afraid_**

 ** _I won't get out alive_**

 ** _No, I won't sleep tonight.."_**

At that Stiles ran towards his phone charging on the other side of the room.

"Sorry! ... Hey Malia! You oka-no I haven't heard of that before...yes I'm pretty sure it's deadly...NO! That doesn't make it fun, just hand on I'll ring you back let me go check a book, I think there was something about that in the library and my phone is charging."

With that he ran his fingers through his styled hair before heading towards his latest project/research binge.

"Stilinski still gives personalised ringtones? What is this 2004?" Jackson complained, more out of expectation and routine then actual malice.

"Oh yeah, I remember one time I forgot we had plans and he changed his ring tone on MY phone to 'All By Myself'." Exclaimed Scott from the floor leaning heavily against Issac in woe.

"If it counts I appreciate the time he took to call my child both an animal and cannibal. Such sweet friendship, it almost breaks your heart." Peter went ignored except for the disgusted look thrown by Lydia.

"Well he's gone now and his phone is right there! I want to see what my Batman thinks of moi!" Erica shouted as she wiggled her phone from her skin tight jeans. Wardrobe change, fabulous. Practicality? Not so great.

"Hey is this really fair?..Never mind I'm curious too. Carry on children." The sheriff announced receiving the odd chuckle here and there.

"Here we go!"

Surprisingly everyone was sitting silently waiting for Erica's ringtone and if anyone else's hands had reach for their own, well who would know.

 _ **"...Boy, I will be your sexy silk**_

 _ **Wrap me around, 'round, 'round, 'round**_

 _ **I'll be your pussycat licking at your milk**_

 _ **Right now down, down, down**_

 _ **Oh, a kiss can last all night!**_

 _ **You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite**_

 _ **(Aww, yeah)**_

 _ **But oh no no no**_

 _ **Whoa whoa go**_

 _ **Slow baby don't**_

 _ **Ohhhh!.."**_

Several members of the pack laughed at Stiles choice though none could fault the logic especially with Erica looking so pleased. She then proceed to show off said 'nibbling' skills by attacking Boyd's neck.

"Well I'm happy. Next!"

It was almost like a Wild West movie with how many people were quick to dial, in the end the Sheriff objectively went to the phone to see who it was deciding to leave them in suspense for the moment.

 _ **"...Ay she say she usually don't**_

 _ **But I know that she front**_

 _ **Cause shawty know what she want**_

 _ **But she don't wanna seem like she easy**_

 _ **I ain't saying what you wont do**_

 _ **But you know we probably gonna do**_

 _ **What you been feeninn deep inside**_

 _ **Don't lie now**_

 _ **Girl what you drinking ?**_

 _ **Gonna let sink in**_

 _ **Here for the weekend**_

 _ **Thinking**_

 _ **We can**_

 _ **See what we can be if we press fast forward**_

 _ **Just one more round and you're down I know it**_

 _ **Fill another cup up**_

 _ **Feeling on yo butt what ?**_

 _ **You don't even care now**_

 _ **I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...**_

 _ **Blame it on the goose**_

 _ **Got you feeling loose**_

 _ **Blame it on Patron**_

 _ **Got you in the zone**_

 _ **Blame it on th alcohol**_

 _ **Blame it on th alcohol..."**_

Too be honest most of them was surprised he even knew the song, it was a little to 'cool' for the nerd.

"Any guesses?" Questioned the elder Stilinski.

"Lydia!"

"Cora!"

"Nope, it was in fact...Danny."

At that everyone turned to stare at him, including Jackson who looked a touch jealous.

"Well, ya know we've been to Jungle before just him and I. Ya know, a little alcohol and well...no one needs to know. Moving on right?"

Before anyone could questioned his blatant side step of questioning they were interrupted and this time the Sheriff looked ready to grab his gun at the lyrics.

 _ **"...I torture you, take my hand through the flames**_

 _ **I torture you, I'm a slave to your games**_

 _ **(I'm just a sucker for pain)**_

 _ **I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down**_

 _ **Oooohh, I'm just a sucker for pain..."**_

At that Peter just laughed.

"A song featuring fire, BDSM and games. Oh Stiles, I do love your brilliant mind." He almost purred which earned him a deep growl from his nephew and Scott.

 _ **"...I can't believe he's so trustin',**_

 _ **While I'm right behind you thrustin'**_

 _ **Fiona's got him on the phone**_

 _ **And she's tryin' not to moan**_

 _ **It's a three way call**_

 _ **And he knows nothin', nothin'**_

 _ **Scotty doesn't know**_

 _ **Scotty doesn't know**_

 _ **Scotty doesn't know**_

 _ **Don't tell Scotty 'cause**_

 _ **Scotty doesn't know..."**_

Scott just stared at his phone like it had betrayed him whilst the original Betas where all laughing at his misfortune.

"Please tell me my son isn't dating?"

No one could answer him because no one actually knew anything about Stiles love life.

Huh. Many a puppy dog pout and tilt of head was on display, the humans of the room were either rolling their eyes or trying not to laugh at the irony.

 _ **"...All my friends are heathens, take it slow**_

 _ **Wait for them to ask you who you know**_

 _ **Please don't make any sudden moves**_

 _ **You don't know the half of the abuse..."**_

Everyone turned to Boyd as Erica loudly proclaimed it wasn't fair that his ringtone wasn't specifically directed at just him, but no one cared all that much anyway, especially when Stiles could come down any second and there were other numbers to ring.

 _ **"...She's prettier than I'll ever be**_

 _ **Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah**_

 _ **But there's one thing I gotta say**_

 _ **She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta..."**_

Everyone turned to Derek instantly thinking of Kate and then later Jennifer but surprisingly he still had his arms crossed and signature if not a bit more vicious then usual glare in place with no phone in sight. Peter could be heard talking about pack secrets coming out, whilst the Sheriff looked at his sons phone as though it had just sworn loudly in church, repeatedly. It got worst as he read the name on the screen, not a ringtone you'd expect from someone who'd thrown a restraining order at your son.

"Jackson do I want to know?"

It was shock that forced everyone's head to be in danger of whiplash to stare at the owner of the ringtone, who just seemed to shrink under the gaze of his on again off again beau and best friend on either side of him.

"Excuse me, am I the only one who heard him call me out for bad sex?! He's meant to be in love with me!"

At that Scott, Peter, Derek, Danny, Melissa and John laughed.

"I believe my son has liked men since the fourth grade, apparently he met a handsome blonde prince who he wanted to rescue from the wicked neglecting King and Queen and live happily ever after with. Suddenly the identity of said prince is revealed."

Jackson just scratched the back of his neck and decided to just go with the truth, if he didn't the lies would be smelt out anyway.

"It's not like it's recent, it's been ages since we've done anything, before you and I started dating and yeah okay so maybe the lyrics speak some truth."

Danny seemed to consider Jackson very carefully after that, wondering if he should rescue his friend or leave him to drown. Well since he's been saving the 'prince' the whole of their lives he should probably continue to do so.

"...it's the thing with the tongue isn't it."

At that there were a few cracks from their necks at just how fast they turned to Danny.

"A gift from the gods that boys oral fixation."

At this point Derek growled, Peter cackled, Scott had his hands over his ears repeating 'lalalalala I can't hear you.'

"Someone please ring him before I have to find out exactly just how many people in this room my son has slept with."

Not wishing to argue with John and wanting to prove Stiles obsession, BH very own Regina George stole the show.

"I'll prove that he wants me!" Shouted Lydia and hit the button on her phone viciously. Not that it was that effective, after all, the days and joys of slamming a flip phone shut when you were angry were long gone.

 _ **"...Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable**_

 _ **You were fake, I was great, nothing personal**_

 _ **I'm walking, who's laughing now?**_

 _ **(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)**_

 _ **I'm wasted, wasting time**_

 _ **You talk for hours but you're wasting lines**_

 _ **A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize..."**_

Safe to say she cut the call quickly and huffed into the pillow of the sofa, screaming for the next one to go.

Cora perked up.

"Let's see what he dared picked for me." She still enjoyed how easy he was to make flinch. After all, even though they'd become extremely close helping to rebuild the Hale house, Cora still had to make a point. Friend or no. So she rang him expecting a classic rock song or something at least as good as her cousins.

 _ **"...I kinda think that I might be his type**_

 _ **'Cause when you're not around, he's not acting too shy**_

 _ **Sometimes I feel like he might make a move**_

 _ **Is this all in my head?**_

 _ **I don't know what to do..."**_

"What the hell is this?! This is meant to be about me not some guy!"

"Sssh!" Shouted the rest of the pack.

 _ **"I know it's strange  
**_

 _ **I don't know what he's thinking**_

 _ **But is it wrong**_

 _ **If I see him this weekend?**_

 _ **I really hope I can get him alone**_

 _ **I just don't, don't want her to know**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **BFB**_

 _ **My best friend's brother**_

 _ **'Cause he's such a dream**_

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **And you know what I mean**_

 _ **If you weren't related..."**_

Many a pack member had bet money on their illustrious alpha waking up and smelling the pheromones around Stiles, but it was whole other thing for it to be so blatantly stated. Immediately Cora launched herself at her brother, in doing so his phone soon fell from his open jacket pocket which Erica was quick to grab as the two wrestled so easily that those in the house could almost imagine two younger Cubs in their place, even Peter looked a touch whist full.

"Let's see what my Batman thinks of Alpha, My Alpha shall we? 'Puppy Love', 'Underdog', though I suppose 'Girlfriend' works too."

 _ **"...If it turns into more than that's alright**_

 _ **But right now I don't want your kiss**_

 _ **I want your bite**_

 _ **Wanna feel your teeth on my neck**_

 _ **Wanna taste the salt of your sweat**_

 _ **Gonna rock your body all night**_

 _ **It's lust at first sight**_

 _ **The way you're making me hot**_

 _ **Don't stop, you're hitting the spot**_

 _ **Gonna rock your body all night**_

 _ **It's lust at first sight..."**_

"Well that's hardly fair nephew, he turned down my bite but wants yours?" Whined Peter.

At that the previously silent room was shouting questions at the two Hale men, the law enforcement decided to go the much easier way by tapping in Stiles rather obvious password of 'WOLF' with an eye roll and ringing Derek back just out of curiosity, trying really hard not to contemplate his baby boys sex life, God he wished Claudia were here to deal with this shit.

 _ **"...What big eyes you have**_

 _ **The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad**_

 _ **Just to see that you don't get chased**_

 _ **I think I oughta walk with you for a ways**_

 _ **What full lips you have**_

 _ **They're sure to lure someone bad**_

 _ **So until you get to Grandma's place**_

 _ **I think you oughta walk with me and be safe**_

 _ **Gonna keep my sheep suit on**_

 _ **'Til I'm sure that you've been shown**_

 _ **That I can be trusted walking with you alone**_

 _ **Little red riding hood**_

 _ **I'd like to hold you if I could**_

 _ **But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't**_

 _ **What a big heart I have**_

 _ **The better to love you with**_

 _ **Little red riding hood**_

 _ **Even bad wolves can be good**_

 _ **I try to keep satisfied**_

 _ **Just to walk close by your side**_

 _ **Maybe you'll see things my way**_

 _ **'Fore we get to Grandma's place**_

 _ **Little red riding hood**_

 _ **You sure are looking good**_

 _ **You're everything a big bad wolf could want..."**_

Derek just shut his eyes in defeat.

"He changed it when we were in bed the other night."

John just shook his head and muttered about needing a drink, the pack was left exchanging money from one hand to the other, surprisingly it was Danny who was racking it in.

"I called it the minute Miguel here was shirtless, no one looks at their cousin like that."

A thunderous bang was heard in the hallway as Stiles continued to jump more than one step at a time. When he entered everyone seemed to be looking at him in a new light for one reason or another, especially with him wearing his red hoody.

"So, what did I miss?"

No one dared answer. Except of course; Peter.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about Lil Red. Nothing to worry about at all."

* * *

 **Here are the songs used, many were used as backing tracks from Sterek crack on YouTube so keep a look out for them, although I recommend 'Derek/Stiles I Won't Say I'm in Love (crack)'.**

 **Malia: Animal - Neon Trees  
Erica: Sexy Silk - Jessie J  
Danny: Blame it On The Alcohol - Glee Version (I know, I know but I really like this version)  
Peter: Sucker For Pain - Imagine Dragons (Suicide Squad)  
Scott: Scotty Doesn't Know - Lustra  
Boyd: Heathens - Twenty One Pilots  
Jackson: Fuck U Betta - Neon Hitch  
Lydia: Break Your Little Heart - All Time Low  
Cora: Best Friend's Brother - Victoria Justice  
Derek: I Want Your Bite - Chris Crocker  
Stiles: Little Red Riding Hood - Amanda Seyfried**

 **As I said just a quick story from a restless night. Hope you liked it, if not my apologies.**

 **Serenade Sailing**


End file.
